1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure, and more particularly, to a support structure inside a notebook for supporting the bottom of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous improvement of technology, the notebooks (the laptop computer) are widely applied and have become indispensable devices in our daily lives. Therefore, the functionality and convenience of the notebook usually determine the efficiency of work or the entertainment effect. The notebook is usually used by the users hitting the keys of the keyboard to input the data. Since the electronic components disposed inside the notebook such as the hard drive, the CPU and other electronic adapters are disposed below the keyboard, if the user hits the keyboard too hard, the electronic components underneath the keyboard might be damaged. Accordingly, in order for the keyboard to endure the impact caused by the user hits the keyboard or by other forces, so as to prevent the keyboard from deformation, an appropriate support structure beneath the bottom of the keyboard becomes very important.
In order to prevent the electronic components inside the notebook from scratches or presses by the deformed keyboard, it had been disclosed in the conventional technology that a part of the support frame of the base cover in the notebook extends to the center part of the bottom of the keyboard, such that the force endured by the keyboard can be evenly distributed, and the keyboard would not be excessively deformed, especially the central part of the keyboard. However, in such a structure, when it is required to install/uninstall or inspect the electronic components inside the base of the notebook, some electronic components are physically blocked by the portion extending from the support frame to support the center part of the keyboard and cannot be taken out.
In addition, a mobile support frame had been disclosed in the conventional technology to replace the center part extending from the support frame to the center of the keyboard. The mobile support frame is pivoted on the support frame, and can be detached from the electronic components after it is folded. Accordingly, when the notebook is to be inspected, after folding the mobile support frame, the electronic components can be taken out for examination or parts exchange. However, the mobile support frame mentioned above is an independent part that should be fabricated separately from the support frame and then assembled on the support frame, which increases the manufacturing cost of the notebook.